


After the Nightmare

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [23]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mention of upcoming criminal activity, reference to virtual reality torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Tim during the moments after a nightmare.
Series: Just another Stray AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 19





	After the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

After the Nightmare

He vaulted awake looking around in a panic as the blanket tangled around his legs. As the horrific images from his nightmare faded he kicked off the blanket and headed to the balcony door opening it and stepping out into the cold Gotham night. The shock of cold hair hitting his sweat soaked skin drove the last remnants of sleep from him and began to let him calm down. 

He should have known coming back to the city and talking with Barbara was going to start the nightmares up again. He looked over toward Wayne Enterprises and considered doing a lot more than just stealing another of Bruce’s cars to embarrass him again before he left town. He wouldn’t of course but the temptation to do it was strong especially after yet another nightmare side effect from Bruce’s little VR based interrogation. He knew if his guess about the source of that tech was right then those nightmares would probably be an occasional fixture of the rest of his life.

The cold began to get to him so he turned and went back into the hotel room closing the balcony door behind him. He looked at the bed in disgust knowing he wouldn't sleep again tonight so he might as well start preparing for his meetings tomorrow.

The one with the Penguin would be easy as it was just delivering those stupid gaudy bird statues he’d been hired to lift from a private collector. He normally preferred to avoid working for any of the Circus acts in Gotham but he also knew from their very few dealings before that Cobblepot network of fences was second to none. He would use those statues to set up a more permanent arrangement so he could map it and decide what parts he wanted to keep and which he could sacrifice to hurt the Penguin if he decided to take him down. Plus the private collector he’d lifted the statues from was a real dirt bag who would be landing in jail as soon as the evidence he’d dropped in the mail arrived at the right authorities.

The other meeting was going to be harder of course, that wasn’t surprising since it was with the Red hood, Jason Todd the back from the dead former Robin himself. He had left the card and offered his services as a thief largely to remain in control of the situation when they’d met just before he left town. Now Jason wanted to actually employ him and it worried him a bit. He knew that Jason had not been exactly stable as his plan fell apart. Still he was curious enough about the man to see what he wanted. 

He knew part of it was the old fascination, he’d idolized and loved Dick Grayson but Jason had been an enigma. He’d seen his whole career from the side lines and he’d admired him only to end up becoming Robin and to be constantly told that Jason had failed. He wanted to understand especially after Bruce and Dick had destroyed the pedestal he used to keep the two of them on. He had wondered since then especially since Jason came back exactly how right or wrong they might have been about the other failed Robin. Still he’d start to find out tomorrow night when he got a chance to see what the other man wanted with him. 

The End


End file.
